hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Break!
Eddie's Point of View "Hey Yacker" I said. "Hey weasel" she replied. "So Yacker you have any plans for spring break?" I asked her. "No, what about you?" she asked me. "Well I'm going to go to America you wanna come with me?" I asked her. She said "Okay, but I'll have to ask my parents first". I think Nina hear our conversation because Nina came into the room, and said "Me, Fabian, Alife, and Amber are gonna go to L.A.". "Oh cool that's where I'm going" I told her. "Maybe we should go together" replied Patricia. "That would be fun" I told her. So then Patricia went to ask her parents if she could come with us. After a while I went up to her room. I knocked on the door, and she opened it. "So Yacker did you ask your parents?" I asked her. She looked at me, smiled, and said "Yes I did, and They are letting me go to America with you". "Yes! This is going to be the best spring break ever!" I told her. Amber's Point of View I heard Nina say that Eddie, and Patricia are gonna come with us. It means I get to take pictures of Fabina, and Peddie! Yay!! Okay I have to start packing NOW because we are leaving tommorow! I don't have much time! Let's see... I need my bathing suits, my flipflops, my sunscreen, and my coverups. I need another bag! Ok I got! Now Let's see I need my tank tops, my shorts, my skirts, my shoes, my make up items, my nail polish (all of it), and my hair items. Another bag. Let's see I need my shoes, my pajama's, my dress's, and my shoes! Yay! I'm all done. It took about 6 hours, but at least I got everything I needed! Now I need to get my beauty sleep! Nina's Point of View We got on the plane, and Fabian and I sat next to each other. Patricia and Eddie sat behind us, and Amber and Alfie sat in front of us. We were all taking to each other, and then Amber said "Guys this is going to be so much fun... I mean Victor wont be here! So that means No PIN DROP speech!!". We all laughed at her comment. Soon enough everyone fell asleep. Later we finally reached L.A. so great to be in L.A. again! "Guys Look we're Here!!!" I screamed, but not too loud. I heard a bunch of whoa's, omg's, and Yay's. "So where we going to stay?" Fabian asked. "Well I was thinking more like staying in a hotel" I replied. "Or we can stay at my house we live right next to the beach" suggested Eddie. "Yeah lets stay there" Patricia agreed. We all nodded. Patricia's Point of View OMG Eddie's house so big! It's a freaking Mansion!!! When we walked in Eddie's mom said "Hey Eddie glad your home. Who are they?". "Ok Mom Meet Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie" he replied. We all said "Hi". "Okay well nice to meet you guys! Eddie show them to their rooms" she replied walking back to the Kitchen. "Eddie your house is soo huge" I whispered so his mom couldn't hear me. "Thanks" he replied. So he showed us to our room's. My room was across from his, Nina's room was next to mine, Fabian's room was next to Eddie's, Amber's room was upstairs, and Alfie's room was upstairs too. I'm serious this like living in a palace. It had an elevator in it!! "So let's all unpack, and then we'll go around the town" Eddie told us. We all nodded and went to unpack. Amber had like 6 bags!! It took her a long.... time to unpack. After we finished we all finished unpacking we met in the common room. "Okay Let's go" Eddie said. So we all got into the car. Eddie was driving I was sitting the front passanger seat, behind us were Nina and Fabian, and behind them were Alfie, and Amber. We went to many places like the famous hollywood sign, Venice beach, etc. We were all hungry so we stopped at Mcdonalds. "So you guys like America so far?" asked Nina. We all nodded, and started talking about what were going to do tommorow. "Can we please go to the mall? I need more clothes!!!" Amber whined. We all laughed, and said "Fine". She started clapping, squealing, and saying what she was going to buy. We pretended to be interested, and kept nodding and saying "Yes Amber". "Eddie? Nina? is that you?" We heard a voice, and we looked up. "OMG! Hey Molly" Nina replied she went up to her, and gave her a hug. "Oh.. Hey Molly" Eddie replied. "Who are they?" Molly asked. "Ok Molly meet Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, Amber my best friend, Alfie Amber's boyfriend, and Fabian my boyfriend!" Nina told her. We waved, and said Hi. "Hey Nice to meet you guys" she replied. "Nina I thought Eddie was your twin brother? I mean that's what you told me" she asked turning to Nina. Everyone's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" we all asked. "Yeah... Um... Did I not tell you guys that?" Nina asked looking at the ground. "NO" we all replied togther again. Eddie was just looking away from all of us, because he knows that if he looks at me he's gonna get one of my death glares. "Eddie? how could you not tell me?" I asked. "I didn't want people to know!" he replied. "Yeah we both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone" Nina said agreeing with Eddie. "I told you about my Twin, but you couldn't tell me about yours?" I asked. " I'm sorry okay? I just didn't want people to know that Nina is my twin!" he replied. Amber and I stood up, and we both went back to their house. "Patricia wait!" he called. I ignored him, and kept walking with Amber walking next to me. When we got back to their house I went to the room, and closed the door. I sighed, and laid on the bed. A few minutes later Eddie walked in. Great! Just great I didn't want to talk to him. "Yacker I'm sorry I didn't I tell you okay?" He replied. I turned away from him, and buried my face in the pillow. "Come on Patricia! Just talk to me please?" he asked. I mumbled something, but he didn't hear me. He came, and sat on the bed. He turned me so I faced him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "Nooo! I'm not mad!" I replied sarcastically. Before I could say anything else he crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back. We broke the kiss later. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I smiled, and kissed him again. Fabian's Point of View When we got back to their house I went up to my room. I sat on the bed thinking about what happened. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Fabian" Nina said. She walked in and sat next to me. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. "No I'm not. It's just that you could have told me!" I replied back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! It's just I don't want anyone to know and-" Before she could say anything else I crashed my lips on to hers. She smiled, and kissed back. I broke the kiss, and said " Apology accepted". Then I kissed her again.